The present application generally relates to apparatuses, methods and systems for configuring electronically programmable heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems. Electronically programmable HVAC systems may programmed with a number of different configuration parameters which are utilized in controlling an HVAC system and which influence the performance of the HVAC system. Complications in configuring electronically programmable HVAC systems arise from a number of considerations. For example, HVAC systems are typically produced by a manufacturer and installed a dealer/installer. The manufacturer must generally define the parameters that control operation of the HVAC system as well as impose certain standardization to account for concerns such as product performance, safety and reliability. The manufacturer is also best positioned to optimize performance of specified systems for specified or defined environmental and/or use preference conditions. On the other hand the dealer/installer is best positioned to customize HVAC system configuration based upon information specific to a given HVAC system installation such as the particular HVAC equipment at an installation site and its configuration, weather/climate considerations at the installation site, customer preferences and other factors that are unique to a given installation. Coordinating the configuration actions of manufacturers and dealer/installers and accommodating both standardization and customization remains a significant unmet challenge for electronically programmable HVAC systems.